


Loki and Bucky's Fabulous Threesome

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Breeding, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Established!Loki/Reader, F/M, Gen, Metal Arm Kink, Oral Sex, Oral-Female Receiving, Oral-Male Receiving, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: 1. “I think we were a little too loud last night.”2. “You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes for the past half an hour-time to show me what, exactly, was on your mind.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki/James "Bucky" Barnes, Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Loki and Bucky's Fabulous Threesome

“I think we were a little loud last night,” Loki joked with a hand on your back. You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off to the kitchen.  
You two had been dating for about a year and a half and there was no one else better for you. Loki was like your matching. Every part of him complimented you in every way. But, alone, you could be your own person outside of the relationship. Everything was better with him, though. He was the person meant to be with you in whatever capacity you both saw fit. Right now, that was dating…rather, sex with a few dates mixed in here and there.  
“Yeah,” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and walked into the kitchen before giving you another snarky remark. “You were a little too loud last night.”  
You blew a raspberry at the soldier and pulled out the eggs, grabbing two for yourself and three for Loki before offering them up to Bucky.  
“Your normal?” Bucky snatched the eggs from you and growled. “Guess you’re making them today.”  
Bucky made his eggs in a chilly silence. His eyes darted to you every so often. Though, his eyes betrayed the anger that he was putting on. You finished up your own eggs, scrambled with some veggies, before moving onto Loki’s. Bucky went to the dining table to eat but you could still feel his eyes on you. As soon as you finished Loki’s eggs, you walked over to him to give them to him. Your eggs had gotten only a little cold but that was a sacrifice you were willing to make.  
You ate your food-or at least tried to. Bucky locked eyes with you from across the table, the beautiful blues staring right into your soul. Loki had done the same. Both of them giving you the same look. Neither of them had even touched their food. Finally, you decided to break the silence between the three of you.  
“You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes for the past half an hour-time to show me what, exactly, was on your mind.”  
“We want to have a threesome,” Loki said bluntly, never one to hide anything from you. “With you…obviously.”  
“You want to have a what with who?”  
“I know we’ve never talked about it but, Bucky brought it up to me one night about how he’s always wanted one and I have always wanted one too…we’re just…bringing it up to you…”  
Loki was shy, a blush creeping to his normally cold cheeks. He avoided any eye contact with you and just stared ahead. He smiled which normally meant that he had been hiding something. But the one secret he had been keeping from me was out. What else could he have been hiding? I shot a look to Bucky and he tried to remain resolute but broke after a few seconds under my gaze.  
“Loki has a breeding kink,” Bucky blurted out and pointed at the god. Loki gasped loudly.  
“I told you that in confidence!”  
Bucky smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “And he has a daddy kink.”  
“Hey!” Loki slammed his hands on the table and almost launched himself onto the soldier but he pointed right at him. “He has a kink about using his metal arm on someone!”  
“Bro,” Bucky practically ripped it off and tossed it at Loki but only got halfway before Loki looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.  
“You have no input on this?”  
“I was going to say yes,” You chuckled. You had always found the super-soldier attractive but never admitted it to Loki for fear of his jealousy getting too out of hand. “But we might as well have some fun with any kinks you do have.”  
“In all honesty, I also like being blindfolded,” Bucky paused and looked up at you sheepishly. “And watching.”  
~  
Loki stood in the bedroom, his eyes drifting over you before he even began stripping down to nothing. He was going much slower than usual but from the bulge in his boxers, you could tell he was excited. Bucky and you had already stripped and he was already placing chaste kisses on your shoulders, rubbing your arms slowly and causing goosebumps to form. Soft mewls left your mouth every time Bucky even touched your skin with his teeth.  
“That’s the hottest thing I have ever seen.” Loki was basically salivating at the sight.  
Loki grabbed your chin in his hand and brought your lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, brushing his hands over whatever skin was left untouched by Bucky. Bucky looked up and locked eyes with Loki, placing a kiss on the man’s lips as soon as they were free. Bucky’s hips bucked into yours. He was already rock hard and ready to go.  
“Fuck,” You moaned as both men continued to kiss over your shoulder, bucking into your hips with their erections.  
This was enough to get them back to focusing on you once more. Both of them moved me towards the bed. Bucky and you both leaned back on the bed. Loki pumped his dick in his hand a few times. He smiled, looking between the two of you. Loki grabbed a tie from his dresser and wrapped it around Bucky’s eyes, smiling down at him.  
“I think that I should start with Y/N,” Bucky was rock hard still, pumping his dick in his hand. A moan fell from his lips.  
Loki moved over to you and placed kisses on your neck, “You sure you’re okay with me going without a condom?”  
You nodded, knowing that Loki was waiting for a vocal answer and not just a nod, “Yes, please fuck me.”  
“Please fuck me what,” Loki lifted your chin and locked eyes with me.  
“Please fuck me, daddy, please fuck me daddy. Fuck me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow,” Bucky moaned in response to you pleading for him to fuck you. You gripped onto god and brought them closer to you. “Fuck me.”  
This revved Loki up. He moved over to you and dropped to his knees. He immediately began licking you all over. His tongue went over my clit. A moan fell from your lips asyou looked over at Bucky. He had a dick in his hands and was rubbing his dick lightly. He locked eyes with me and a moan left his mouth. I reached over and grabbing Bucky’s dick in my hand. Loki looked up from his spit between my thighs.  
“Don’t fucking touch him,”Loki demanded as you moved back to your position as did he. Bucky let out a soft moan as Loki dipped his head between your thighs.  
“Fuck, you are the most beautiful woman on earth,” Bucky praised as Loki licked up the juices pouring from your heated up core. Your hips bucked up to meet Loki’s tongue. “The most beautiful woman in all the worlds.”  
Loki continued his assault on your pussy, licking and lapping as waves of pleasure went over your body. It only took him a few moments for you to finally cum at the hands of Loki’s tongue. Loki’s name was the only one on your lips. Loki lifted his head up, your juices spilling down his chin. His eyes shot over to yours then kissed Bucky. Bucky moaned into his lips and held onto Loki’s neck.  
“See how good she tastes?” Bucky nodded as he tasted you on Loki's lips. “That’s mine…all mine.”  
Bucky nodded, “All yours and not mine. Just how I like it, daddy.”  
Loki dropped down to his knees and wrapped his hands around Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s hips leapt up in response. Loki took Bucky’s cock with no problem. You watched on and rubbed your still sensitive clit with one hand and rubbed a nipple with the other free hand. Both you and Bucky locked eyes as Bucky let out moans of pleasure.  
“Daddy, please…” Bucky moaned out as he locked eyes with Loki as best he could who took all of Bucky into his mouth, letting out a gagging sound that only made you want Bucky’s dick more. “Please, I’m so fucking close.”  
Loki pulled his mouth off of Bucky’s dick and pointed at his chest, “You’re not done until I say your done.”  
Loki looked over at you and entered you without much warning. A moan feel from your lips. A smile came onto Loki’s face as he grabbed Bucky’s metal arm and placed it on your clit. Without any direction, Bucky began to rub your clit. A moan left your mouth as Loki kept entering you and exiting you with such a force that you almost came right then and there but Loki would slow down his pace every time your legs would start to shake.  
Bucky slowly rubbed his cock in his hands, panting and moaning. Loki began to moan to, his own legs being to shake. He smiled down at you, “Look at this, I’m about to cum so early. What do you propose we do about that?”  
“Let Bucky fuck me,” You moaned out. Loki pulled out of you with a nod.  
You rolled over on top of Bucky. You held his cock in your hand and lined it up with your entrance. He smiled as he entered you slowly. You placed both of your hands on his chest as you bounced up and down on his dick. Loki stood for a moment, just watching you both in ecstasy before lining his dick with your other entrance and entering you. A moan escaped your lips. Both you and Bucky moaned as you took off his blindfold.  
“Fuck, the most beautiful sight to see,” Bucky and Loki continued to assault both of your holes until your legs began to shake.  
“Come on baby, come for both of us,” Loki praised.  
This was the final straw. You came all over Bucky’s dick. Loki pulled himself out of your ass and into your already filled pussy. Both Bucky and Loki continued assaulting your pussy until their thrusts became sloppy. Both of them came into you, Bucky came only a few seconds before Loki and they both sat there for a moment, looking at each other before pulling out.  
You collapsed onto the bed, full of hot, sticky cum. Bucky stood and brought himself and you some towels while Loki laid down in the middle of the bed, waiting on both of you to clean up. Bucky curled into Loki’s chest as did you. All three of you breathed heavily and looked over at the other two.  
I think we have to do this more often,” Loki proposed to which you both nodded in agreement.  
There was a moment of silence between all of you before Bucky sat up and opened his mouth for a moment in silence.  
“Think our breakfast is still warm,” Bucky looked over at you.  
“No way in hell.”  
All of you chuckled and sat in bed for hours on end, leaving breakfast to collect dust. None of you wanted to leave when you had already created such a perfect moment.


End file.
